Happy Birthday, Sasukekun
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Melewati hari ulang tahun dengan rasa sepi itu menyebalkan. Seakan semua orang sepakat untuk tidak mengusik. Dengan tingkat kebosanan mencapai maksimum, Sasuke Uchiha pergi mengunjungi kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba membatalkan acara kencan. Walau disambut oleh tingkah menyebalkan adik sang pacar, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa menikmati hari ulang tahunnya. Review, Minna-chama?


**Happy Birthday, Sasuke-_kun _...**

**Pair : Sasuke U. – Hinata H (lagi). Slight Sasuke-Hanabi.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: General. Romance.**

**Warning : Standard applied. Sasuke's Birthday.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Summary : Melewati hari ulang tahun dengan rasa sepi itu menyebalkan. Seakan semua orang sepakat untuk tidak mengusik. Dengan tingkat kebosanan mencapai maksimum, Sasuke Uchiha pergi mengunjungi kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba membatalkan acara kencan. Walau disambut oleh tingkah menyebalkan adik sang pacar, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa menikmati hari ulang tahunnya.**

.

-{O}-

.

Tanggal 23 Juli tahun ini jatuh tepat di hari Minggu. Yang namanya hari Minggu sudah pasti kegiatan yang bernama sekolah libur. Kalau libur, kegiatan yang dilakukan tidak jauh dari kata 'santai'. Itu untuk umum. Akan berbeda kalau yang menjalani hari libur adalah para remaja. Mereka pasti memiliki segudang rencana untuk menjalani hari 'santai' ini. Ada yang berkencan dengan sang pacar bagi yang punya. Ada yang piknik dengan teman, sahabat, atau keluarga. Pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, perpustakaan, taman bermain atau, yah, tempat yang cocok untuk berlibur tentu saja. Dan bagi mereka-mereka yang cukup malas bepergian–bukan karena tidak punya pacar atau teman–akan menghabiskan waktu diam di rumah.

Sama seperti si bungsu Uchiha ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang tepat pada hari ini sempurna berumur 18 tahun, menghabiskan waktu 'santai'nya dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Duduk berselonjor kaki di beranda samping rumah memandangi bunga-bungaan yang ibunya tanam. Dengan angin sepoi yang sering lewat seharusnya kegiatan yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah kenikmatan yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Jarang, karena setiap harinya, di sekolah Sasuke selalu dikerubungi oleh para makhluk Tuhan yang –oh, _Kami-sama!_– berisiknya bukan main. Bukan hanya para fans-nya yang selalu menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di gerbang dan meneriakkan namanya. Sahabat dari janin pun tak kalah berisiknya. Lebih berisik dari fans malahan. Yah, walau bukan berisik yang mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke,'sih. Tapi tetap saja. Suara seorang Naruto Namikaze itu jangan diremehkan. Dan jangan lupa, dimana ada Uchiha dan Namikaze, di sana pasti ada Haruno. Trio UNH (?) yang sudah tumbuh bersama sejak duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Ada Naruto dan Sakura? Kehidupan Sasuke sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan jauh dari yang namanya ramai.

Berbicara tentang keramaian, kenapa rumah Uchiha sepi sekali, yah? Dimana Itachi berada? Abang satu-satunya Sasuke ini sejak Sasuke bangun sampai jam sepuluh pagi ini tak terlihat bayangannya. Suatu hal yang cukup janggal bagi Sasuke. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau bersyukur, tapi dengan kealpaan Itachi dalam menggoda Sasuke itu sungguh aneh. Sasuke seharian ini akan ada di rumah. Dan Itachi? Dimana dia?

Kalau kedua orang tua Sasuke, sesuai apa yang yang Mikoto tulis di pintu kulkas, 'sih, katanya mau berkunjung ke rumah Namikaze. Pertemuan rutin mingguan. Minggu kemarin di rumah Uchiha, jadi Minggu ini di Rumah Namikaze. Sukses deh rumah Uchiha sunyi senyap. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini, duo Naruto-Sakura akan lebih baik bagi Sasuke kalau ada di sini. Tapi ini hari Minggu, ingat. Lagipula Sasuke belum pernah mengundang mereka ke rumah dengan sengaja.

Kencan? Seharusnya hari ini kencan. Rutin setiap hari Minggu Sasuke pasti kencan. Walau ke perpustakaan. Sasuke bukan lagi seorang jomblowan, lho. Tapi sang kekasih dengan tiba-tiba memberitahukan tadi pagi bahwa kencan hari ini batal. Alasannya? Tidak jelas. Sebelum Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut, sang pacar dengan terburu-buru mematikan telpon dan ketika dihubungi kembali diabaikan. Mengesalkan.

Bosan memandang halaman samping rumah, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Duduk berdiam diri di rumah tanpa ada siapapun itu membosankan. Sangat. Jadi, berbekal kebosanan tingkat naga (?) Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar, mengambil jaket dan kunci motor sport-nya. Satu tujuan Sasuke. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga, tempat dimana sang kekasih Hinata Hyuuga tinggal. Tak peduli kalau seandainya saat Sasuke tiba di sana Hinata tak ada di tempat. Sasuke akan tunggu sampe Hinata pulang.

.

-{O}-

.

"Sasuke-_nii_?" bungsu Hyuuga, Hanabi, yang membuka pintu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Apa Hinata ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

Reflek Hanabi menyipitkan matanya dan melemparkan tatapan bosan pada Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak bisa berbasa basi dulu?" tanya Hanabi balik seraya menyandarkan badan pada pintu. Kedua tangannya terlipat manis di depan dada.

"Hn."

Hanabi hanya memutar bola matanya. Heran, kenapa kakaknya, Hinata, bisa punya pacar secuek Sasuke. Hanya menambah jajaran orang-orang pelit kata-kata saja. Di Hyuuga sudah banyak orang macam itu. Dari sang kakek, ayah, paman, bahkan sampai sepupu. Hinata juga pendiam. Kapan rumah Hyuuga bisa ramai, 'sih? Hanabi berjanji akan mencari pacar yang ramai.

Lama Hanabi diam di pintu tanpa memberikan jawaban yang Sasuke butuhkan. Karena gerah diacuhkan Sasuke kembali menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Dan Hanabi tetap tutup mulut.

"Hanabi," panggil Sasuke geram.

"Apa?"

Twitch.

Otot dikening Sasuke muncul satu. Sasuke lupa bungsu Hyuuga kelas 6 SD ini berbeda dari gadis Hyuuga yang lain. Bisa bersikap ketus.

Menghela napas Sasuke mencoba untuk bersabar, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Silakan." Hanabi membuka daun pintu lebih lebar mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

Dengan langkah lunglai Sasuke berjalan dan menuju sofa.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sasu-_nii_?" Benar-benar, deh. Siapa yang mengajari Hanabi menjadi anak yang begitu menyebalkan seperti ini? "Mau aku ambilkan air minum?"

Oh, Sasuke. Hanabi bukannya menyebalkan. Dia hanya mempraktikan sopan santun menyambut tamu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Ya?" Sasuke harus ekstra sabar.

"Apa Hinata ada di rumah?"

"Eh? Sasu-_nii _mau mengajak Hinata-_nee _kencan, yah?"

"Justru aku ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata membatalkan kencan."

"Lho? Lalu untuk apa _Nee-chan _di dapur, yah?"

"Hinata ada di rumah?"

"Iya. Sudah 2 jam ini."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memasak. Apalagi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mana aku tahu."

Dan debat kecil antara Sasuke dan Hanabi berlanjut sampai 10 menit ke depan. Dari tujuan Hinata memasak sampai apa yang Hinata buat. Lebih penting, untuk siapa. Setelah Hanabi merasa gerah sendiri akan Sasuke yang jadi banyak tanya, akhirnya Hanabi menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke dapur. Hanabi kembali kesal. Dan dengan terpaksa mengakui kalau orang irit bicara pun bisa menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet apabila tingkat penasarannya mencapai puncak maksimum. Orang irit bicara saja bisa segini cerewetnya bagaimana orang yang tidak irit bicara, yah? Hanabi harus memikirkan ulang rencananya tadi.

.

-{O}-

.

Sasuke dan Hanabi tidak langsung masuk ke dapur. Sebenarnya Sasuke mau nekat masuk, tapi Hanabi melarangnya dan menahan Sasuke di pintu dapur.

Layaknya orang yang sedang mengintai orang lain –dan mereka meamng mengintai Hinata– Hanabi menjulurkan kepalanya. Mengikuti Hanabi, Sasuke juga menjulurkan kepala.

"Lho? Kenapa Hinata-_nee _membuat kue tart? Bukannya tadi masak makan siang, yah?"

Sasuke melirik Hanabi di bawahnya. "Kau tahu siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini?"

Hanabi mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Ulang tahun?"

"Hinata membuat kue tart ulang tahun, 'kan? Lihat, ada lilin berbentuk angka di sana."

"Ah, iya. Siapa yang ulang tahun, yah?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Samasekali."

Sasuke paham sekarang. Alasan Hinata membatalkan kencan adalah untuk membuat kue tart. Untuk siapa? Sasuke tebak itu untuk dirinya. Bukan kepedean, tapi lilin angka itu menunjukkan usia Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku mau tanya Hinata-_nee_, ah."

Refleks Sasuke mencegah Hanabi masuk ke dalam. "Tunggu di sini saja."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin tahu."

"Itu untukku."

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Maka dari itu di sini saja."

Memperhatikan Hinata? Sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Daripada masuk dan mengagetkan Hinata dan merusak karya Hinata, lebih baik tetap diam dan memperhatikan. Sekali saja mengikuti kata Sasuke. Dia bilang hari ini dia ulang tahun dan kue tart itu untuknya. Siapa tahu Sasuke mau membaginya nanti. Keu buatan Hinata itu selalu enak.

.

-{O}-

.

Hinata sedikit merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian sedikit menggerakkan pingangnya. Rasanya cukup pegal juga. Membuat kue tart sendirian dalam waktu kuranglebih 2 jam. Resiko juga tadi menolak bantuan Sakura. Berhubung tidak sempat menyiapkan hadiah yang lain, jadi Hinata bersikeras membuat membuat kue ini sendiri. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa juga membatalkan kencan.

"Lelah juga ternyata. Ayo, Hinata. Sedikit lagi." Ucap Hinata menyemangati diri sendiri seraya menyeka sedikit keringat di dahinya.

"Mau kubantu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata kembali menegakkan badannya kembali saat ada mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tak jauh di belakang ia berdiri. Dengan mata yang membulat sedikit Hinata menolehkan wajah demi meyakinkan diri dengan seseorang di belakangnya itu.

"S-s-s-sasuke-_kun_?" saking kagetnya, bahkan gagap Hinata yang sudah sembuh sekian lama datang kembali.

"Hn." Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Hinata, Sasuke segera mengambil krim di tangan Hinata dan mulai menghias kue.

"Kenapa ...?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau ... ada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan. Begitu kutanya alasannya kau bilang akan menjelaskannya nanto dan buru-buru menutup telpon. Aku penasaran dan khawatir."

"Tapi kau 'kan tidak perlu kemari?"

"Kau tidak mengangkat telponku."

"Hah?"

Sasuke menegakkan badan dan berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang selesaikan kue ini, setelah itu kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Aa, tidak. Kau harus menjelaskannya sekarang juga."

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya pun bergerak membuka-menutup tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap. Semakin bingung dan gugup saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang menatap intens dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"_A-a-ano_, aku belum sempat menyelesaikan hadiahku untuk Sasuke-_kun_ jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat kue tart ... "

" ... kautahu aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Ini tidak terlalu manis, kok. Aku sesuaikan dengan selera Sasuke-_kun._"

"Kautahu seleraku?"

"Eh? Sepertinya?"

"Baiklah."

Hinata bernapas lega sekarang. Tapi saat itu juga raut kekecewaan mampir di wajahnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum tipis. Dan ekspresi kecewa tapi tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau terlihat kecewa."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Yah, berkat Sasuke-_kun _datang kemari saat ini, pesta kejutan dari Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ jadi gagal."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi mereka sudah merencanakannya dari jauh hari."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Setelah kue ini selesai aku akan menghubungi mereka dan menyuruh mereka datang kemari. Kita rayakan di sini, oke?"

"Itu ... terserah kau sajalah."

"Hn. Bagus."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou._"

"_Arigatou_."

"Sasu-_nii_ ..." merasa diabaikan, saat terlihat Sasuke akan memeluk Hinata, Hanabi segera menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke.

Sedikit berdecak karena merasa terganggu, Sasuke melirik Hanabi di samping kanannya. "Apa?"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou._"

Melihat senyum tulus di wajah Hanabi, kekesalan yang sempat melanda Sasuke seketika mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. "Hn." Gumamnya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi. "Kau juga nanti ikut kami merayakannya, 'kan?"

Dengan semangat dan tanpa pikir panjang Hanabi langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak memberimu hadiah lho."

"Besok aku pinta."

"Eh? Besok? Itu terlalu cepat."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau jahat."

"Hn."

"SASUKE-_NII_!"

Hinata terkikik geli melihat betapa akrabnya Sasuke dan _imouto_-nya. Akrab dari segi betapa Sasuke senang menggoda Hanabi dan betapa Hanabi sebal.

Sasuke, biarpun pagimu sepi sunyi senyap, tapi waktu siangmu sampai malam sepertinya akan ramai. Selamat bersenang-senang, deh. Sekali lagi, _otanjoubi omedetou._

-{OWARI}-

_Amai Yuki Note_: Aaa ... selesai juga. Mulai ngetik dari jam 10an tadi dan selese hampir jam 17.00. Lama yah? Mohon dimaklumi. Kadang diselingi kerjaan yang tiba-tiba datang (?). yah, inilah fict persembahan dari Ama untuk ultah Sasuke tahun ini. Semoga tahun ke depannya Amai masih akan bisa membuat lagi. Dan Amai minta maaf kalo seandainya nanti fic Amai ini kurang membuat reader puas (pastine). Mohon dimaafkan. Amai dapat ide dadakan setelah liat sebuah gambar yg insyaallah Amai pasang sebagai kover (anggap aja itu gambar Sasuke-Hanabi-Hinata, oke? #tendanged) dan dalam waktu yang terbatas pula. Beruntung Amai hari ini tidak sesibuk kemarin. Yak. Sekali lagi HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-Kun! *tiup terompet, tarik confetty, tabur tepung, lempar telor, siapin minyak goreng, #dgeplak* Semoga terhibur, _Minna-chama._ Dan kalau tidak keberatan, mampir ke kotak REVIEW yah? #wink


End file.
